infowarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ecoscience: Population, Resources, Environment
Ecoscience: Population, Resources, Environment is a textbook co-written by Paul Ehrlich, John Holdren and Anne Ehrlich. It was published in 1978. __TOC__ Quotes On individual rights and the need to curtail them "Individual rights must be balanced against the power of the government to control human reproduction. Some people - respected legislators, judges, and lawyers included - have viewed the right to have children as a fundamental and inalienable right. Yet neither the Declaration of Independence nor the Constitution mentions a right to reproduce. Nor does the UN Charter describe such a right, although a resolution of the United Nations affirms the "right responsibly to choose" the number and spacing of children (our emphasis). In the United States, individuals have a constitutional right to privacy and it has been held that the right to privacy includes the right to choose whether or not to have children, at least to the extent that a woman has a right to choose not to have children. But the right is not unlimited. Where the society has a "compelling, subordinate interest" in regulating population size, the right of the individual may be eliminated." - p838Ecoscience: Population, Resources, Environment - p838 Control/ownership of the air, atmosphere and the climate "Should a Law of the Sea be successfully established, it could serve as a model for a future Law of the Atmosphere to regulate the use of airspace, to monitor climate change, and to control atmospheric pollution." - p943Ecoscience: Population, Resources, Environment - p943 On a 'planetary regime' "Perhaps those agencies, combined with UNEP and the United Nations population agencies, might eventually be developed into a Planetary Regime—sort of an international superagency for population, resources, and environment. Such a comprehensive Planetary Regime could control the development, administration, conservation, and distribution of all natural resources, renewable or nonrenewable, at least insofar as international implications exist. Thus the Regime could have the power to control pollution not only in the atmosphere and oceans, but also in such freshwater bodies as rivers and lakes that cross international boundaries or that discharge into the oceans. The Regime might also be a logical central agency for regulating all international trade, perhaps including assistance from DCs to LDCs, and including all food on the international market. The Planetary Regime might be given responsibility for determining the optimum population for the world and for each region and for arbitrating various countries' shares within their regional limits. Control of population size might remain the responsibility of each government, but the Regime would have some power to enforce the agreed limits." - p943Ecoscience: Population, Resources, Environment - p943 Links John Holdren, Obama's Science Czar, says: Forced abortions and mass sterilization needed to save the planet Copy of the full text Scans of Individuals Pages with highlights the Public Should Read: Ecoscience: One (Various pages in book - topics will astound you. Many highlighted.) Ecoscience: Two (Chapter 13 - Population Policy - This begins the most stunning part of book) Ecoscience: Three (Chapter 12 Transition of book starts in this chapter, and 13 cont'd) Ecoscience: Four (Chapter 13 completed) Ecoscience: Five (Chapter 14 - Changing American Institutions) Ecoscience: Six (Chapter 14 continued) Ecoscience: Seven (Chapter 14 continued) Ecoscience: Eight (Understanding Environment Disruption) Ecoscience: Nine - Religion/Paganism Ecoscience: Ten - Epidemics and Climate Ecoscience: Eleven - Constitution References Ecoscience: Twelve - Fairness Doctrine Ecoscience: Thirteen - Disarmament Ecoscience: Law Of The Sea References Category: Books Category: Textbooks Category: John Holdren Category: Paul Ehrlich Category: Population control in Books Category:1978